warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Kuva Drakgoon
The Kuva Drakgoon is the Kuva variant of the flak cannon, featuring a larger magazine, faster reload speed, faster charge time, and much higher critical chance on charged shots, but at some expense to base damage. Acquisition The Kuva Drakgoon is obtained by vanquishing a Kuva Lich who generated with one equipped. After the Lich is vanquished it will be in the player's Foundry ready to claim. While the weapon itself is not tradeable, a converted Kuva Lich generated with the weapon can be traded to another player. The trade is performed inside a Clan Dojo's Crimson Branch room, and the recipient must not have any active Lich. Once traded, the recipient must fight and vanquish the Lich to claim its weapon. Characteristics This weapon does primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against health. *High critical chance and critical multiplier on charged shots. *Very high status chance on charged shots. **Can achieve 100% status per pellet with , , , and . *Very fast charge speed. *High ammo efficiency. *Shots ricochet once. **This allows one to fire at a wall and kill an enemy behind cover, albeit with some difficulty. *Charged shots have innate 1.5 meter punch through. *Effective over multiple ranges due to charge/spread mechanic: **Uncharged shots fires wide-dispersal shots to soften up multiple enemies at mid/long range, or quickly hit a single target at short range. **Charged shots fires a tightly focused blast over longer ranges for high single-target damage. *No damage falloff. *Can use the Drakgoon-exclusive mod. *Polarizing the weapon increases its max rank by 2''', capping at rank '''40 after 5''' polarizations, granting the weapon additional mod capacity. *Comes with an additional bonus , , , , , , or damage, based on the Kuva Lich's progenitor Warframe. '''Disadvantages: *Low and damage – less effective against shields and armor. *Before 100% status chance, the listed status chance is the chance that at least one pellet will proc a status per shot; the actual base status chance per pellet is ~3.5%. *Shrapnel projectiles have travel time. **Unlike its normal counterpart, shrapnel does not slow down after ricocheting. **Shrapnel will vanish after 2 seconds of leaving the weapon. Notes *The weapon will have a prefix of the name of the Kuva Lich it was acquired from (e.g. Odizrigg Agekk Kuva Drakgoon). *The weapon's max rank caps at 40 after 5''' polarizations (max rank increases by 2 per Forma added). **Additional polarizations can be added when the weapon reaches its new max rank at that polarization level. **Each additional rank also gives Mastery Rank Experience, giving '''4,000 points in total. **Mod capacity scales with the additional ranks, and can reach a total of 80 at rank 40 with an Orokin Catalyst installed. ***Without an Orokin Catalyst, the max is 40. Combined with the five polarized mod slots required to reach that point, an Orokin Catalyst might not be required to finish modding the Kuva Drakgoon. ***After polarizing a weapon, any additional mod capacity above 30 (60 with an Orokin Catalyst) will not take effect until the weapon's rank reaches 31 and above. *Comes with an additional bonus damage stat, dependent on the Warframe that summoned the Lich. *Despite the lower base damage, with the minimum damage bonus of 25% the Kuva Drakgoon will deal as much damage on a charged shot as the original Drakgoon. Higher damage bonuses make the Kuva Drakgoon increadingly more effective than the original. This is accounting only for base critical hit changes. **A damage bonus of over 40% will cause the uncharged shot to also deal more damage. **Any status-based damage will be improved even further due to the higher status chance. **Any mods that enhance critical hit chance or damage will dramatically increase the advantage of the Kuva Drakgoon over the original. Patch History *Introduced. }} See also * , the normal counterpart of this weapon. es:Drakgoon Kuva Category:Weapons Category:Primary Weapons Category:Shotgun Category:Update 26